Chaos
by rmec
Summary: Harry gets adopted by Chaos
1. Chapter 1

It's not always clear why some things happen one way while others happen in another way. Such as how Harry ended up living with the Dursleys. Having a photographic memory didn't help either as Harry clearly remembered what his life was like with his family, he didn't understand why his parents sent him away especially to a place where he was abused.

In his new home all he heard was aunt Petunia 's screeching voice always telling him how worthless he was, her walrus of a husband agreeing with her and encouraging their son to beat him up and rewarding him when he did. The beatings started when he had his first accidental magic where he threw his uncle against the wall so hard he was in a coma for several weeks as well as a broken arm and two ribs.

The burst of magic was a result of the man smacking him, making him fly across the room and hit the wall. It became a normality in the house to see Harry being kicked and smacked none of his relatives even bat an eyelash at the sight of an injured Harry.

In the beginning Harry cried himself to sleep but when he realised that no matter how much he cried or wished for someone to come and take him away it never happened. He finally accepted that his parents didn't want him. Now he didn't cry even when he got hurt. He kept it to himself and took it one day at a time, after all at some point he would be able to leave on his own, all grownups did. He just had to be patient. Little did he know that things would change for him far sooner than he realised.

This particular day started out like any other. Five year old Harry Potter, who had been living with his relatives for the better part of three miserable years got up as usual and got dressed and made his way out of his cupboard, which was his bedroom, to start breakfast. He sighed to himself as he cracked the eggs knowing he was not going to get any and proceeded to cook with a fluidity a five year old should not have. Before he knew it he had breakfast on the table ready and waiting for the Dursleys who he could hear coming down the stairs.

Grabbing his slice of toast, Harry made his way outside to start work on the back garden. He could feel unusual warmth all over and a swirling of something inside of himself. If he could have gotten close to a mirror he would have seen an unusual glow all over him. As he made his was outside he noticed it was night. Confusion marred his features as he looked around then back inside the house. The Dursley's didn't seem to notice anything strange as they started their breakfast as usual, he could also see morning light streaming through the window.

He turned back to the abnormal change around him and saw that someone was standing in front of him. The man looked like he was made out of the night sky. He had stars appearing at random on his body and a smile on his face.

His voice was smoother than Harry was expecting to hear to hear in a pleasant way, "Hello Harry, I'm Chaos."

Looking at his feet shyly Harry answered "Hello Mr Chaos. Did you make it night in the morning?"

Taking a look around Chaos seemed to notice for the first time the effect he had on his surroundings.

He turned back to Harry and said "I guess I did. I sometimes forget that that happens when I leave my home. I know what you have been through Harry and what you are going through now. I also know what your anger will do in the future, you are not an ordinary little wizard Harry, and you are my descendant the last of my children's children. I will not stand by and let these mortals do this to you. Saying that I have a proposal for you, you don't have to answer right away but I would like to adopt you and make you my son. You will have the power to protect yourself and be happy as you should be."

Harry had tears in his eyes. He was intelligent enough to know that going with a complete stranger was wrong, anything could happen but he didn't care. He was already a slave to the Dursleys and he was treated worse than an unwanted animal. He was just tired and here was someone offering him something he wanted for so long.

He looked up into the eyes of the stranger for the first time and said "You really want me?"

Nodding Chaos said "Of course Harry, after all you are the last of my family."

Frowning Harry said "How can I be the last? I mean my parents…"Chaos cut him off as he said "Your parents each carried my gene but it was not strong enough on its own so when they had you it created the connection to me. The blood of my children thinned out over the years until now."

Smiling again Chaos said "If you want to know how I am so sure that you are connected to me it's your ability to understand things you are not supposed to for your age. You are smarter than the average joe and if you were a normal five year old wizard or not your aunt and uncle would have been able to make you believe their lies. So what do you say Harry?"

Harry smiled back and said "Yes I will go with you."

Chaos picked Harry up and walked into the night sky disappearing with Harry for the next five and half years, after all he wanted his new son to be able to show those who had turned their backs on him just how much of a mistake they made. Whether Harry decided to save or destroy them he would not stand in his way, in fact he would be right beside him to watch the fireworks.

XXXXXXXXXX

The Dursleys were in the middle of eating the breakfast Harry made when they noticed something happening to them. They noticed that their movement was hindered and their bodies were becoming stiff. Petunia tried to screech Harry's name but nothing came put. She was the first to solidify with a look of horror on her face, followed by her son Dudley and finally Vernon. What was worse was being aware the whole time and being unable to move. They would be like this until Harry came back.

All they heard was Chaos laughing as he said "Dursleys you are grounded, at least until my son Harry sees fit to release you. If you are smart you will use this time to think about the things you did to him and the abuse you heaped on an innocent child.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry found himself in a landscape that went for miles on end with beautiful rich green grass everywhere and lots of flowers everywhere. There were streams and rivers as well flowing everywhere with crystal clear water that showed Harry the bottom, which had fish and water plants in them.

Harry had never seen anything so beautiful. He looked at Chaos and said "Is this your home?"

Chaos shook his head as he answered "No Harry this is your mind creating this. My home takes the form of whatever I want it to. When we came through I let you unconsciously pick what would make you more comfortable."

Shaking himself out of his stupor Harry noticed a black splodge in one of the streams. It seemed to be infecting the rest of the water in that stream. Not quite understanding Harry turned back to Chaos and said "What's that in the water?"

"Harry that water is a representation of your magic, the rivers and streams show your magical channels. As my descendant you don't have a core. At least that will make it easier for the change about to occur."

After another look at the black splodge he said "That however is a parasite attached to you living off of your magic. I'm going to get rid of it before the adoption ritual. I'm afraid it's going to hurt Harry it's been attached to you for too long it's making itself a part of your magic."

Harry gulped but then reminded himself that he lived with pain everyday with the Dursleys, his threshold for pain was very high. So he braced himself and said "Ok lets do it."

Chaos hugged Harry before saying "It will be okay Harry, I'll always be here for you."

Harry felt a warmth in his chest and was even more determined to go through with this. Moving back Chaos began to pour waves of magic on the black splodge and watched as it loosened and began to float to the top of the water like oil. He kept at it until it was free of the stream and was now floating above it. He then directed it to a crack in the blue sky above them shaped like a lightning bolt and pushed it through. As soon as it was through he sealed the crack and returned his attention back to Harry who he now only noticed was lying on the ground thrashing about in pain. Chaos rushed over and picked him up. Whatever that thing was, it was not there for Harry's good. He could still feel the malignant magic from it although it was slowly fading. He cradled Harry like a baby and rocked him back and fourth while talking to him gently to pull him out of the throes of pain.

"It's alright now Harry, it's gone now, you are going to be just fine."

Harry felt the pain in his body slowly leave him and his mind less confused. He could feel someone was holding him, which made him tense up . No-one ever touched him let alone held him. He slowly opened his eyes and saw Chaos' eyes looking right into his. They were sky blue and seemed to hold concern in them. For him? Why would he worry about him? He pulled himself up and Chaos let go so he could.

He reached up to his forehead and found that the lightning bolt he associated with his life before the Dursleys was gone. He felt a pang at the thought. A small part of him had always hoped that it was some kind of mistake and that his parents did want him even after he had given up hope.

Chaos who was still holding him on his lap said "It's alright Harry. There is nothing wrong with wanting your parents to want you. That scar was just a reminder of something in your past. If it is what you really want you can always go back and find out why they gave you up. You might still be able to make newer happier memories with them. If they are the people they seem to be I'll help you make them as miserable as they made you."

"You would be okay with me going back?"

Chaos could see the insecurity in Harry's eyes when he answered "Harry I didn't bring you here to keep you prisoner. You are free to come and go as you please. Well at least let me teach me teach you how to protect yourself first. Besides I will be going with you as your guardian. I am not going to let those mortals hurt you again."

Harry noticed Chaos creating fluffy clouds and releasing them into the bright blue sky.

"Inside each of these clouds is a memory about magic from the very basic to the most complicated. I am infusing each cloud with my power it will change your DNA to be the same as mine, It also means you will no longer be human this is so you will be able to handle so much power and knowledge."

He stopped to see if Harry was following what he was saying before he continued.

"… you will feel tired as your mind assimilates the information I'm giving you. You will fall asleep and the information will be absorbed into your mind and as that happens changes to your body will occur and the adoption process will begin. When you wake up the changes will be complete and I can begin teaching you how to control your new power." Chaos could see Harry's eyes starting to droop and realised he would be out any second.

"This is your family legacy Harry, whatever choices you make I will support you."


	2. Chapter 2

Harry opened his eyes to the sight of a beautiful blue sky with soft white clouds scattered all over. For a split second he forgot where he was and fear gripped him. He must have fallen asleep while doing the garden, uncle Vernon was going to rip him a new afghan.

However when he saw Chaos sitting beside him the confusion began to clear and his fear receded. Smiling shyly he said "Hello."

Chaos reached out and took Harry's little hand into his own and helped him up. It was then that Harry noticed he had not been lying on the ground but on a thick lush rug. He couldn't remember lying on anything so comfortable in his life.

"Do you want to see Harry?"

Chaos' voice brought Harry out of his musings about the comfort of the rug. He nodded his head and Chaos waved his hand making a mirror appear in front of Harry. The shock Harry felt when he saw his reflection was so clear on his face it made Chaos chuckle. Instead of the scrawny image he was used to seeing with pointy angles where his bones stuck out there in front of him was an image of a healthy five year old with big green eyes that shone with power and hair past the shoulders.

Harry turned and hugged Chaos before saying "Thank you."

"Anytime kiddo." Inside he was finding it difficult not going to find Harry's parents and ripping them apart. He had waited a long time to find Harry. He couldn't bear to have any more children and then losing them like he did all those millennia ago. His children had left and didn't come back. They went to different worlds and eventually became one of the mortals after falling in love and died over time. He kept a watch over his children's children however none of them were strong enough to enable him to adopt them. They would have burned out and died if he tried.

Originally he was just going to wake up the power inside Harry and leave him in his world to live his life but when he saw what was being done to him he could not leave him there.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Harry walked through the portal he went through when he was five years old. It had been five years since he left the Dursleys and he started living with his father Chaos. He was now almost five feet tall and well-built for a ten year old due to all the training he did with his dad. He kept his hair length just past his shoulders. He wore black jeans and a white shirt with a dragon outlined in green on the left side. Chaos followed through behind him, he was in the middle of a sentence when he suddenly stopped by Harry standing there gobsmacked at the sight of the Dursleys sitting at the table with something that looked like it was food at some point but had gotten rotten and then dried up before breaking down.

As soon as he walked into the room the inhabitants of the table began to move for the first time in five years. Harry's arrival was like a trigger for the spell they were under to release them. They each fell down to the floor groaning in pain from being still for so long. Dudley however began snoring where he lay, as he had not been awake like his parents the entire time. Harry chuckled as he thought about Chaos' soft side. It looked like he didn't blame Dudley for his behaviour he blamed the parents.

Vernon's eyes snapped wide open when he spotted Harry. "You! I'm going to kill you, you little shit. What did you do to us?"

Harry was not even phased by Vernon's anger, he just folded his arms across his chest with an I don't care attitude and said "I didn't do that to you…" before Harry could say anymore a voice behind him said "I did."

Looking up at the new comer Vernon seemed to shrink inside of himself, quite a feet considering his size.

Harry had a sudden thought as he turned to Chaos and said "Hey dad! If they have been like this for so long, why is Vernon still so fat?"

This question made Vernon splutter in indignation and Chaos laugh he however answered "Well son, I figured if I allowed the lack of food to take its toll on the walrus he might actually die. He doesn't deserve the peace that comes with death so I froze everything but his consciousness." Chaos then turned to Vernon and said with a laugh "Wow must have been excruciating just sitting there huh?"

He then began to speak to Vernon and Petunia as of they were children who had been sent to the naughty corner. "Okay now you two, do you know why you were being punished?"

Petunia's face was looking down in shame at herself, she had indeed thought about the treatment of her nephew by herself and her family. She knew the only thing driving her was jealousy of her own sister. Tears welled up in her eyes as she began to cry, muttering s of 'I'm sorry, I so sorry' were heard from her.

Chaos smiled a sad smile at her and said "It's not me you should be apologising to Petunia, I'm not the one you wronged."

Vernon looked at her with disgust as she lifted her face up and looked at Harry, then said "I honestly don't think there is anything I can say to even earn any forgiveness. I have thought about how I would feel if it was me and I realise I probably would never forgive myself. I am disgusted with myself and I deserve whatever you decide to do to me. Oh Harry I am so sorry, I know I can't ever make it up to you"

Harry looked at his aunt, he could tell she meant every word. In his mind she had already been punished by sitting there for five years and that was probably too much. If she was truly repentant he was going to accept her and forgive her. He would never love her but he could get past the abuse she did to him and forgive her.

Chaos was not completely convinced despite sensing her sincerity. Humans were fickle he wanted to know that this was not just a result of her imprisonment in her mind and that she would revert later, he delved into her mind to find out the source of her behaviour and what he found shocked and angered him.


	3. Chapter 3

He watched as a twenty year old Petunia Evans spoke to her red haired sister, he could sense the jealousy in waves, she was telling her sister that she wanted nothing to do with her freaky ways.

However just as she walked away from a crying Lily she turned back and said "When I say I want nothing to do with you I mean I'm cutting ties with you."

With that Petunia opened her palm where blood was welling and allowed it to fall on the ground finishing her statement with "so mote it be."

Her sister gasped as she realised the how far Petunia had gone. Despite her inability to do magic Petunia was a squib. Magical oaths, contracts and even severing family ties was not beyond her. She wondered where she learned how to do that as she watched the blood spilled to the ground and the magic took hold. However something happened that Petunia had not expected or intended. On the ground where her blood was beginning to congeal in on itself something began to form out of it and to see it Chaos had to use his powers to send his consciousness back to that time.

After a few seconds there stood a very familiar figure with short cropped hair looking very proper in a suit that would not look out place in a fancy upper establishment. He had sky blue eyes and a cheeky smile. By then Petunia had walked away and her sister was too distraught to notice, even when the man became transparent and took possession of her. Well at least he knew where Order was now. It made sense now why Harry's parents would give him up. They were not in control.

Chaos pulled out of Petunia's mind. Things had just become complicated. His brother Order had found a way out of the prison he placed him in. It looked like he had been out for a very long time. Sending a wave of magic over Vernon he found what he was looking for, a connection to Order. Petunia had at some point been placed under a persuasion spell to marry Vernon Dursley and lastly Vernon Dursley was not human. He was a ghoul that belonged to his brother and it was designed to make Harry's life a living hell no matter what.

Getting Order back into the prison was going to be next to impossible even for him. Chaos was more powerful than his brother but that didn't mean that Order was a slouch either. It was difficult for Chaos because despite their differences he really cared for his brother. It was why he could never kill him, just like some of his children when they turned evil. The problem was that Order wanted everything to be in order. He was the opposite of Chaos and did not see the point of what he considered a mess of humanity. If thing were left up to him he would take away the free will of the inhabitants of every world and have them do things the way he wants them to in perfect order and if he succeeded he would take over as the most powerful in all the universes over Chaos.

As it was he could not directly interfere in the lives of humans. He needed Chaos to unleash his powers and Harry seemed to be the key to do that. He sent a wave of magic at Vernon Dursley and made him disappear. Petunia didn't even look twice at her husband. She had always wondered why she married the brute. She knew he was cruel and vindictive but her survival instincts had told her to go along with him if she did not want him to turn on her. It had been a part she played for so long she had forgotten what being a good person was really like.

Chaos turned to Harry and said "Harry, our plans need to change. I am sending you back in the past." Harry stared at Chaos with a confused look on his face until Chaos told him what he found out.

"Harry I need you go back to the past and fix this. My brother cannot be allowed to roam around free. I don't know what made him hold back all this time but at the moment you are his primary target and the only place I can hide you without keeping you prisoner is the past. Don't worry you will see me again when you get back to this point in time. If there was another way I would take it. The only other option is to kill my brother and I don't think I can hurt him any more than I can you."

Harry nodded his acceptance and said "What do you want me to do?"

With a sad smile in acknowledgement Chaos replied "Give your aunt that which she was denied the first time round. You have my powers Harry use them. Give her magic and she will not need to act in a way that releases Order from his prison."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Leaving was much harder than Harry anticipated. Especially now that he knew he would not be seeing his dad for a long time to come. Chaos was sending him back to live with the Potters in the past. He already had an identity ready. Harry's grandfather had a younger brother who disappeared as a teenager. No-one knew what became of him, Harry was going to claim to be his son. Any parental tests done on him would reflect this. Chaos also gave him a silver bracelet shaped like a griffin, it circled his arm three times.

"There is enough money in that bracelet to ensure that if anything goes wrong you will not need to rely on any one for anything and it is also a good protector, both magically and physically. "He then went on showing Harry how to use the griffin bracelet.

When Harry saw what was inside his jaw went slack as he turned to Chaos who looked sheepishly at him and said "What ? Is it not enough? I suppose I could …."

Before he finished his sentence Harry cut him off by saying "No, it's not that it's just that, how many people are you expecting to be spending all this? I mean unless there was something else you wanted me to do while I was there and when did you get the time to do all this?"

Harry stood in front of mountainous piles of gold Weapons, coins, jewels and huge tomes of books that he figured he would need an eternity to read. Harry could tell that Chaos had built an alternate dimension if the space inside the little bracelet was anything to go by and that was not everything inside either. The other side of the bracelet held whole liveable areas with enchanted skies and gardens that had both food, streams, flowers and trees.

In answer to Harry's question Chaos said "Well I was gonna give this to you to take to school when you went. I was just prepared and as for the amount things inside well what is the point of having the power to create if I can't make sure that my son has everything he needs and wants. There are three houselelves that live in there Harry they can get in and out as they wish but they are your connection to me especially if there is anything you need. I cannot come with you. I need to be here to make sure that Order is truly gone and back in his prison."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Before Harry knew it he was feeling a sense of displacement. He found himself in the middle of diagon alley and no longer in the kitchen at Privet drive. An explosion to his left had him thrown across to the other side of the street where he hit his head and was knocked unconscious and half buried in the rubble that followed after.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Harry opened his eyes he saw white. For a split second he thought he had died but when he felt the acute pain in his head he knew he was still amongst the living. He began to meditate like he had been taught and used that time to heal his injuries and ascertain where he was. He could smell antiseptics and realised he must be in some kind of hospital or he was in the home of someone who was like Petunia Dursley and loved bleach enough to use it all over her home.

When the pain in his head was gone Harry opened his eyes and saw that he was indeed in a hospital. There must have been an alarm on him when he woke up because someone walked into the room.

The man looked middle aged quite stocky with a black goatee, he spoke with a deep voice that had Harry looking wide eyed at him as he had never heard someone with such a deep voice before, but then again Harry had never really met a lot a people.

With a smile of reassurance the man said "Hello young man. I am Healer Charmsworth. Who might you be?"

Harry looked back at the kindly man and figured he had nothing to fear from him so he answered "I'm Harry Potter."

The man did not react to Harry's name and wrote it down on the chart in his hand. "Do you know where you are Harry?"

In reply Harry said "I'm guessing I'm in a hospital."

Nodding the healer continued with his questions, he was gauging Harry to see if he had sustained any memory loss or anything else associated with head injuries.

He then explained to Harry that he was found amongst the rubble after an attack on diagon alley. When he waved his wand to check on Harry's injuries and got the shock of his life. The injuries were gone. Even with magic it was impossible to heal that quickly and to be honest he had expected the boy to be asleep for a while yet especially after he was dosed with enough dreamless sleep to knock out an elephant.

They had been worried about his severe injuries after being crushed breaking the bone in the back of his skull, his arm in two places and his leg shattered enough that they were discussing removing it before the bone splinters went into his blood stream and pierced a vital organ.

"How?" The healer's voice was stuttering in shock.

Harry just gave him an innocent look and said "How, what?"

The healer went on "How is it that possible? You had severe injuries when you came in and now not a single one in sight."

Shrugging his shoulders Harry replied "How should I know? I woke up with a headache so I meditated just like my dad taught me till it went away."

Mr Charmsworth's eyes were wide as saucers before he realised he being unprofessional. He continued with his exam and said "Where are your parents?"

Harry looked away from the healer making him feel guilty for asking. "I'm sorry Harry but these are things we have to ask. Did something happen to your parents?"

Harry nodded and said in a quiet voice "They are gone."

He didn't want to say they were dead, technically they were not. This was something he was going to have to think about, especially with what his dad had told him. It was possible that his parents did not intentionally give him away. It was not them at all. A bubble of warmth formed in his stomach and it quickly turned to ice as another revelation came upon him. Everything that happened to him was a result of Order's release from his prison. Even his dad had mentioned that he would have let him live his life if he found him happy. Did that mean he would not meet his dad, was this going to cause a paradox? He didn't hear the healer leave the room as he sat there contemplating. He didn't want to change anything if it meant that he would lose his dad.


	4. Chapter 4

A squeaky voice sounded beside his bed and Harry looked down to find a house elf standing there holding a letter saying "Master Harry I is Floppy your house elf. Your father asked me to give you this when you is having doubts like now."

Harry looked at the envelope he was being offered before he too it and opened it. He recognised his dad's writing he had seen it enough times when he was teaching him how to use a quill.

It read

_**Harry**_

_**I realised I probably did not explain to you that even with the changes you are going to make it will not change your status as my son. The adoption is permanent and nothing not even the change in the timeline can change that. As my son you are beyond space and time just like me, so don't worry about the effects that are going to happen they won't affect you.**_

_**Be safe and don't worry**_

_**Enjoy yourself and spread a little chaos**_

_**Love your dad**_

Feeling a little bit lighter Harry smiled. In that case he was ready to take this mission head on. He turned to the elf and said "Thank you Floppy, will you be able to take a letter back to him if I write one?"

The elf nodded in response making Harry smile and say "Okay, I will call you when I write it so you can take it to him. Oh before you go could you bring me some clothes to change into. I need to get out of here."

The elf bowed and went to get the mentioned clothes. Harry wanted to get to Petunia and sort out her magic so that she could practice magic. He was not sure how old she was now but hopefully she was still ignorant of the magical world.

He wanted to get to Gringotts for a heritage test so hopefully his grandparents would take him in then. However he never got the chance to bring his plan into fruition because as he finished getting dressed in black jeans and shirt the healer returned and this time he had company.

Upon seeing Harry out of bed and dressed as if he was leaving the healer rushed into the room and made Harry get back into bed. "Mr Potter might I remind you that you were buried under piles of debris that smashed your head in and shattered your bones. Just because you miraculously healed in a way that we cannot explain does not mean that you may just go wandering about on your own. You are not yet discharged."

Harry was no longer listening to the babbling man, he was a bit more preoccupied with the man the healer brought with him. He was tall with shoulder length black hair that looked like it was difficult to maintain if it was any shorter. What drew Harry to the man however was the similarities between them.

The man had brown eyes instead of Harry's green. Harry didn't even realise that he was shifting his eye colour to be the same and parts of his face as well until the other two men in the room gasped.

Harry blinked and the changes reversed back to normal. Then said "What?"

The healer was the one to answer him "You are a metamorphmagus."

Harry looked at him and said "I'm a what?"

Smiling now the man said "You can change your appearance at will, that means you are a metamorph."

Shrugging Harry said "Never noticed."

His attention turned back to the man who was still in the door way and said "Hello!"

Walking into the room the man introduced himself. "Hello child I'm Charlus Potter I do believe we are related."

With a small smile Harry replied "Oh well I'm glad you are here I don't know how I was going to find you, my dad only told me I had family here and that if anything were to happen to him I was to come here and look for you."

Charlus' eyes widened as he asked "Who is your dad child?"

"Hadrian Potter."

Charlus seemed to go pale at the name and sat down next to Harry and asked "Where is your father?"

Looking away from the man Harry replied "Gone."

Charlus took that as meaning dead. Harry felt a little bit of guilt for the deceit but according to his dad Chaos Harry arrived on the same day that he was killed in a raid by death eaters. He had been on his way to reconcile with his brother but it seemed it was never meant to be.

The healer produced a piece of paper and handed it over to Charlus and said "here are the results you wanted. "

Charlus took the paper and his eyes widened at what he saw. "Harry your mother was Celia Black?"

Harry had no clue what he was talking about. He didn't know anyone with that name. He realised that his dad must have created a mum persona for him to enable him to fit in. He just wished he had told him about it.

Despite the shock inside on the outside he was in control of himself as he asked "Is that a bad thing?"

Shaking his head negatively Charlus replied "No Harry, it is not. It just means that the Blacks might fight us for custody of you."

Harry sat up straighter and said "oh, ok."

It wasn't long before the healer declared Harry fit to be released from the hospital although he wanted him to come straight back if he felt any pain.

Deciding to deal with Petunia after he settled in Harry followed Charlus Potter to the hospital's floo and flooed to his new home.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As Harry walked out of the fireplace with a grace that belied his age he noticed a small welcoming party. A woman and a child who looked like him.

The woman spoke first "Hello Harry. Welcome to our home. I am your aunt Dorea and this is your cousin James.

Harry shyly replied "Hello and thank you."

James however was the opposite, he approached Harry and said "Wicked you look just like I bet we can trick people with our identities."

Harry who could not help but feel enthused at James' enthusiasm didn't notice the changes accuring on his face and hair making him identical to James including the eye colour. Charlus' laugh and Doreas' gasp made him look up and say to Charlus "I did it again didn't I?"

"Yes Harry but that's ok. I actually think that being a metamorphmagus is a Black family trait."

Dorea turned her attention to her husband and said "What do you mean love?"

Charlus replied "Harry's mother was Celia Black, I believe she was your father's brother's daughter. She disappeared at the same time my brother Hadrian did, at least now we know they were together."

Looking at Harry who was now chatting to James in a new light Dorea felt a wave of affection for her nephew. He was after all a part of her family.

James led Harry upstairs to show him his room and left the adults talking. Charlus filled Dorea in on the details she had missed and they both decided it was best for Harry to stay with them. Charlus penned a note to Arcturus Black to let him know of the new development. He knew if he kept quiet about it would backfire later. At least this way there was a chance of resolving the matter of where Harry's home will be without any bloodshed especially considering how much wizards coveted their children.

When Harry walked into his room for the first time he was touched. It was a big room but not so much that he would feel over whelmed by it. Someone had taken the trouble of making it look like a kid his ages' room and still leave enough for him to personalise it.

He took off his bracelet for the first time since he arrived and began to take out some of his personal effects from his home with Chaos. It didn't occur to him that some of the things he had were extremely rare if not outright unique. He concentrated his magic on the ceiling until it looked like the outside sky, with clouds gently moving across the sky and the sun shining behind them. He concentrated on the walls of the room and replaced them with trees his furniture changed into a forest theme he then created the forest sounds that he was used to hearing at home.

Harry was so busy redecorating he didn't notice he had an audience who stood by the door shocked to the core, jaws hanging wide open at the advanced powerful magic they were seeing. By the time Harry finished his room looked like a fairy glade in a forest clearing with a clear view in the sky. The bathroom had been changed into a stream that flowed into a pool with crystal clear water. It didn't quite look as nice as his room at home with Chaos but he was still learning how to use his powers and was not up to his standard.

It wasn't until some unicorns peeked out from the trees that Harry heard someone gasp making him turn around.

He smiled and said "I hope you don't mind but I find it easier sleeping somewhere familiar to me, I can put it back the way it was if it's a problem. I should probably have asked for permission but this is the first time did this by myself with no help I got a little bit excited."

James walked into the room and said "Are you kidding? You don't need to do that this is awesome. How did you do it? Can you teach me better yet can you do my room?"

James was the same age as Harry, something which made Harry feel more at ease with him despite knowing that he was his father in the future. He smiled and said "Sure just tell me what you want in it and I'll help you with it."

The adults had now regained their speaking abilities and were recovering from the shock. Charlus spoke first and said "Harry, how did you do that? Even I couldn't even begin to try it and I am a transfiguration master."

Harry bit his lip as he listened to what Charlus had said. He had assumed that anyone would be able to do it since his dad said this was the simplest bit of magic even he could have done before the adoption. It occurred to him then that he had used his creation powers without thinking. All he could think was 'oops.'

He replied his uncle "I have been learning how to do this since I was a child, mostly to help with controlling my accidental magic, things tended to explode around me when I got emotional, so dad decided I needed an outlet for my magic, this is the result and no more explosions."

The statement was true, his dad had started off teaching him how to control his magic when he was in an emotional state especially when he nearly destroyed a universe they had visited after getting lost.


End file.
